The invention relates to high performance, high efficiency filters.
There are ever increasing demands for higher performance, higher efficiency filters, all within a compact passage. The present invention arose during development efforts directed toward these demands. The present invention achieves higher performance and efficiency with various filter combinations including multi-stage filters, direct flow filters, and filters employing nanofibers in a selected fiber diameter range, basis weight range, layering, and placement.